


Кровь сердца

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Последняя просьба умирающего обладала огромной силой.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Кровь сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartsblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339322) by [pluperfectsunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluperfectsunrise/pseuds/pluperfectsunrise). 



Принцы, как правило, всегда были язычниками. Ещё в детстве мать Северуса, когда у неё выдавалась такая возможность, учила его более древнему волшебству, чем то, которому его позднее научат в Хогвартсе. 

— Поначалу, — говорила она, — вся магия была Тёмной. Потому что вся магия основана на крови и земле. Жертвоприношение. Колесо жизни и смерти.

Магия сердца, как она это называла. 

Она не подразумевала под этим термином ничего романтического или сентиментального. Просто Эйлин Снейп знала, что сердце являлось самым «кровавым» органом человека.

— Все эти заклинания, которым тебя научат в замке, работают лишь потому, что когда-то давным-давно кто-то принёс жертву, — объяснила Эйлин. Она выглядела строго, несмотря на фартук и галоши (надетые, чтобы собрать с пыльных кустов ежевику), и лезущую ей в глаза прядь тёмных волос (всегда таких мягких, когда Северус к ним прикасался). — Слова заклинаний передавались из поколения в поколение, но наша братия всегда предпочитала забывать, как именно они изначально обрели силу. 

«Наша братия», — говорила она, потому что Эйлин была чистокровной волшебницей и продолжала считать себя таковой. Что же касается Северуса, он с гораздо меньшим пылом стремился причислить себя к волшебникам, поскольку ни разу не встречал ни одного, за исключением своей матери. Жизнь состояла из выуживания на свалках чего-то пригодного для чтения, молчания, чтобы не привлекать внимания Па, и дополнительной работы по дому, чтобы мама не выглядела такой уставшей… Где тут было найтись месту для замка, полного призраков и пиров? 

Каждый раз, когда Эйлин доставала свою волшебную палочку, это было их с Северусом маленьким секретом. Как сейчас, когда она вынула палочку из кармана фартука — и тёмные сочные ягоды поплыли с верхних веток прямо к ней в ведёрко.

Вернувшись домой, они приготовили пирог-крамбл, получившийся просто объедением — даже Па так сказал. И больше не заговаривали о магии сердца. Пока через несколько лет Северус не пришёл к матери с вопросом, как изобретать новые заклинания. 

Как оказалось, Северус был очень хорош в магии сердца, потому что не боялся никаких требуемых жертв. Самым большим его недостатком, как он сам считал, являлось то, что иногда он так рвался наделить свои новые заклинания силой, что забывал о практических моментах. Вроде того случая, когда он выпустил из пореза у себя на бедре столько крови, что потерял сознание прямо посреди слизеринского общежития. 

И тем не менее, пожалуй, оно того стоило, несмотря на последующий визит в Больничное крыло и увиливание от цепких расспросов Дамблдора, когда тот навестил Северуса в лазарете. 

Сектумсемпра работала очень хорошо. 

А у Северуса было много врагов.  
* * *

Нет, у Северуса был всего один враг. Один настоящий и сильный враг: Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт, Том Риддл.

После смерти Лили Эванс, в бессильной самоуничижительной ярости, нахлынувшей на Северуса после того, как у Дамблдора хватило наглости радоваться приостановившейся войне и требовать, чтобы он защищал сына Джеймса Поттера, Северус проклинал себя за то, что так мало прибегал к старой магии для защиты Лили. Ему следовало выколоть себе глаза или отрезать все пальцы на правой руке, по одному. Ему следовало вырезать у себя кусок плоти из такого места, где ни один целитель не смог бы нарастить его заново. Чтобы спасти Лили, Северус пожертвовал бы всем этим и намного большим. 

Тогда-то он и потерял интерес к изобретению новых заклинаний, к магии сердца. У него больше не было сердца (он легко в это поверил бы). Или, если и было, оно превратилось в камень. 

Но прошли годы, и Тёмный Лорд вернулся. И человек с каменным сердцем не смог бы сделать то, что требовалось от Северуса.  
* * *

Он начал представлять своё сердце в виде вращающегося зеркала. Одна сторона показывала Лили, а вторая — его врага, ради смерти которого он неутомимо трудился. Нет, это было ложью: Северус теперь был уставшим, постоянно уставшим, сильнее, чем его мать, когда он был ребёнком (с её синяками и трепыхающейся гордостью, и привычкой уставиться иногда куда-то мимо Северуса, словно ей было уже всё равно, старалась ли она показать, что его любит). 

Он доверился Альбусу — не столько из-за действий последнего, сколько потому, что его сумасшедшие махинации были для Северуса последней надеждой. Больше не было никого, и зеркало у Северуса в груди продолжало вертеться.

А потом змею выпустили из её золотой клетки, и Тёмный Лорд — впервые на памяти Северуса — выразил сожаление. Но это больше не имело значения, потому что Северус смотрел в глаза, зелёные, как самые глухие чащи Запретного леса. И понимал, что зеркала больше не было, уже довольно давно. Был лишь мальчишка — безрассудный, глупый, треклятый, великолепный мальчишка. 

Северусу вспомнились слова Альбуса о смерти этого мальчишки. 

«Пусть он выживет», — думал Северус, пока кровь его сердца растекалась по полу. 

Последняя просьба умирающего обладала огромной силой. Северус знал, какую жертву приносил, и знал, что ему за это задолжали. 

«Пусть Гарри Поттер выживет».  
* * *

Изнутри лавка, в данный момент совершенно пустая, не считая пыли и теней, больше всего напоминала Северусу Визжащую хижину. 

С трудом подавив дрожь, он взмахнул волшебной палочкой, поднимая занавески и впуская внутрь утренний свет.

Хорошо. Такого рода лавка нуждалась в свете.

В тишине, нарушаемой лишь его собственным негромким мурлыканьем (мотивы времён Барокко, хотя иногда между ними вклинивалась та или иная современная песенка, услышанная им по Волшебному радио), Северус принялся за работу. Он вытирал пыль, отмывал и скрёб, измерял и высчитывал... чтобы уже к середине утра внести и надёжно закрепить в углу пять книжных стеллажей. Ему казалось, что те хорошо подойдут для секций маггловской и нехудожественной литературы. 

Его решение открыть после окончания войны книжную лавку удивило многих, но Северус на удивление твёрдо считал, что это хорошая идея. «Флориш и Блоттс» в последние месяцы войны сожгли дотла, и владелец не собирался отстраиваться.

А ученикам Хогвартса нужны были книги. Всем нужны были книги.

А кроме того, Северус не собирался тратить свой неожиданно обретённый второй шанс на выслушивание мнений людей, знавших или понимавших лишь маски, которые он носил в течение всей этой долгой и жестокой войны. Если ему хотелось посвятить свою жизнь чему-то тихому и общественно-полезному, вроде продажи книг, так тому и быть. 

Разумеется, он до сих пор не знал, как ему удалось выжить. Суеверный ребёнок внутри него боялся, что если он начнёт слишком уж дотошно это выяснять, всё исчезнет. Накануне Битвы Северус регулярно пил противоядия, но они никак не помогли бы с тем, что Нагини попросту вырвала ему половину горла. 

И тем не менее, в самые ранние часы третьего мая (во время прекращения огня, как он позже выяснил) Северус проснулся в скрипящей темноте Хижины, прижимая пальцы к холодной земле между досками. И обнаружил, что рана у него на шее самым банальным и удивительным образом закрылась.  
* * *

Он мирно обустраивал свою книжную лавку до полудня... когда прибыл неизменный нарушитель его спокойствия. 

_«Вдруг неясный звук раздался, будто кто-то постучался — постучался в дверь ко мне…»*_

К тому времени, как Северус снял охранные чары и добрался до запертой входной двери, нарушитель его спокойствия перестал стучать и вместо этого теперь громогласно пытался его умаслить.

— Да ладно тебе, Северус, я освободил всю вторую половину дня, чтобы помочь тебе обустроиться! — раздалось сквозь древесину. 

Северус открыл дверь. Гарри Поттер заморгал и расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
— И я принёс картошку фри, — тоном глубокого удовлетворения добавил он, приподнимая бумажный пакет с расплывающимся сбоку жирным пятном.

— И карри? — уточнил Северус, скрещивая руки на груди. Он не любил казаться легкодоступным. 

— Угу, — Гарри продемонстрировал второй пакет, украшенный гордым логотипом одного из любимых ресторанчиков Северуса с индийской едой на вынос. 

Это Гарри научил его вкуснейшему сочетанию карри с картошкой фри вместо риса.

— Мой герой, — с каменным лицом отозвался Северус, отходя в сторону, чтобы дать мальчишке войти.

Когда тот, продолжая сиять, скользнул внутрь, Северус заподозрил, что паршивец догадывался: он сказал это гораздо серьёзнее, чем когда-либо признал бы.  
* * *

Поскольку Гарри оставался Гарри (а Северус — Северусом, если уж говорить откровенно), поедание карри с картошкой фри на полу частично обставленной лавки Северуса быстро привело к другим действиям на полу частично обставленной лавки Северуса. В конце концов, было крайне трудно игнорировать притягательность попыток мальчишки кормить Северуса картофельными ломтиками, сидя у него на коленях. 

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что всё будет вот так? — спросил потом Гарри. — Когда закончится война, в смысле?

Они лежали у Северуса в кровати в его маленькой квартирке над лавкой (потому что, как Северус проинформировал Гарри, он был слишком стар, чтобы наслаждаться ощущением вытекающей из его ануса спермы, растянувшись на деревянном полу). У Северуса до сих пор звенела кожа от воспоминаний о прокладываемых по ней цепочках поцелуев, а Гарри устроил голову у него на плече, собственнически забросив руку ему на грудь. 

Не в силах выдерживать его пристального взгляда, Северус отвернулся.

— Нет, — через некоторое время ответил он. — Я… надеялся. Возможно, — он прочистил горло. — Но если бы я рассчитывал выжить, нас бы здесь сейчас не было.

Гарри занял более сидячее положение, и выражение его глаз сделалось вопросительным. Он поправил свои абсурдные очки, съехавшие с переносицы.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Северус глубоко вздохнул. Наблюдая за пляской пылинок в падающих из окна в спальне солнечных лучах, он неожиданно для себя рассказал Гарри о магии сердца. Объяснив, какую плату потребовал за свою льющуюся кровь, умирая. 

После этого Гарри подозрительно надолго замолчал.

— Ну надо же, — тихонько прошептал он себе под нос. И повторил, словно выталкивал этими словами весь воздух у себя из легких. — Ну надо же.  
— Не желаешь ли поделиться с классом? — не выдержал Северус, чьё терпение заметно сократилось из-за ощущения уязвимости. До сих пор на протяжении этого их странного ухаживания Северус воздерживался от озвучивания глубины своих чувств к Гарри. Но только что сорвавшееся с его губ признание сделало это за него. 

Гарри сел, продолжая держать их пальцы переплетёнными: его собственные были темнее, с мозолями от метлы и обгрызенными ногтями, а Северуса — бледные, длинные и с пятнами от зелий. 

Его улыбка напомнила Северусу первый луч солнца, падающий на лицо после долгой зимы. 

— До меня просто только что дошло… — начал он. — В смысле… ну надо же, как же удачно получилось…

Его улыбка сделалась ослепительной до невозможности. 

— …что я тоже думал о тебе, когда умирал.

_~Fin~_

**Author's Note:**

> *Строчки из стихотворения «Ворон» Эдгара По (перевод К. Бальмонта).


End file.
